


Not a single minute of peace and quiet

by dizzy_lisi



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I don't really know man it's my first time posting, M/M, Or writing fics for that matter, Romance, Silly, Slash, These two dorks, aidean, implied future relationship, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_lisi/pseuds/dizzy_lisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe their first kiss wasn't on an empty beach at the sunset, so what?<br/>Maybe they kept being interrupted by castmates with wandering eyebrows and dwarfish manners, but that's not gonna stop 'em, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a single minute of peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> It IS my first time writing a fic, be gentle with me ;)  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so even though two people beta'd it (a long time ago) let me know of any mistakes!

It does not happen, in the strict sense, as it does on the romantic comedies – or as Aidan calls them, putting on his best Dean Winchester impression, “chick flicks”. Their first kiss, that is. As for the rest of it, one might as well argue, fits one perfectly.

They’d been sitting together in the sofa of a virtually empty lobby of some hotel, he forgets where – too chicky-flicky to remember, perhaps? – in the dim lights of a party that had seen it’s better moments hours ago. They’d been there for what seemed like ages, Dean’s jacket tossed to the side, along with his tie. Both men had already kicked off their shoes and had their feet propped up in a coffee table in front of them. Dean was sitting so close to him their tights were touching completely, in his hand a bottle he’s been fidgeting with for at least 20 minutes, the beer inside at this point completely warm, which gave Aidan the impression that Dean was nervous. He found it endearing and at the same time a tell-tale sign of what Dean’s intentions were, if he didn’t suspect them by now.

Not that he wasn’t the least bit apprehensive himself, at this point. He’s always been slightly awkward when it came to this – even if he wasn’t really sure what _this_ would be yet. He’d had quite a few beers, a couple of vodkas and something they’d called “capirinha”, some sort of south American novelty, he was told, but he wasn’t drunk. If anything, he was a bit tipsy, just about that stage in the alcoholic scale where he was “fun” and “brave”.

Dean was tipsy as well, Aidan could tell by the slight shade of red his cheeks had assumed, and the way he stretched out the words at the end of every sentence. He caught himself staring at Dean’s profile. The shape of his nose – it _was_ a glorious nose – , the darker shade of blue his eyes seem to be in the dim lights, the way his lips curved in a shy smile after saying something that apparently needed Aidan’s response.

“Well?”, he said, turning to look at Aidan, oblivious the other man’s been staring at him.

“Hm?”

“Come on, Aid”, he replied, a hint of impatience in his voice, and Aidan felt guilty for getting distracted while clearly Dean was saying something important.

The Irishman cleared his throat. “Sorry, darling, I just… spaced out for a minute, you were saying?” he asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “I was saying, _darling_ ” – he stretched out the word in a mocking tone “that maybe we should call it a night. Or at least take our little rendezvous somewhere else, before James walks by again waggling those eyebrows like they desperately want to escape his face by making their way through his scalp.”

“Ah, James. Ever so subtle”, huffed Aidan. “I have to admit, even though it _was_ funny the first seventeen times, it’s reached a whole new level when he decided to add the kissy noises.”

Dean laughed a light-hearted laugh and patted Aidan on the knee, letting his hand linger there for a few seconds longer than necessary. It wasn’t uncommon between them, these little displays of obvious affection. Even more so lately, Aidan had realized, as much as he admitted to himself that the nature of such affection had changed a lot over the past few months.

Feathery touches here and there would linger more than necessary. They’d throw an arm around each other’s shoulders or waist in celebratory moments, or ruffle each other’s hair. They’d hug for no particular reason, and, once or twice, when Dean thought no one else was looking, he would even plant a soft kiss on the top of Aidan’s head after a particularly frustrating or emotional day at work. Even earlier today, as they’d discussed the options of coming or not to this party – Dean was in favor of ditching getting pissed with the fellas to spend the evening at Aidan’s place playing video games or something stupid of the sort, like they often do – Aidan had come from behind Dean to gently wrap his arms around his waist. “They made me promise I’d go this time, but it wouldn’t be the same without you, you know.” he had whispered as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean had agreed wholeheartedly. Those moments were there and each of them made Aidan’s heat swell in his chest, and he strived for them more and more often, as did Dean, apparently.

Aidan smiled at that and cranked his neck to look at the hall directly behind them. He didn’t see anyone, but, as if on cue, a booming choir of laughter echoed throughout the room and reached them, muffling the words that tried to sound above it. Aidan looked back at Dean and offered a smile.

“Nah, I think we’re good”. He paused. “I’d like to stay a little longer, if you don’t mind. What d’ya think?”

Dean seemed to consider it for a second, then shifted to sit facing Aidan, folding one leg under himself. “Sure” he winked.

Aidan mirrored his position and decided it was a good time to resume the conversation they’d been having before.

“So, tell me about this road trip you’ve been planning for my near future. I’m curious.”

“Well, mate, you _are_ wasting some precious time by just sleeping your head off in some hotel room every free minute you have.” Dean explained. The bottle was gone from his hand now he reached a hand to push a stray lock of hair from Aidan’s forehead. “You’re in New Zealand country side, you know. Some people consider it…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m wasting one hell of a sight-seeing opportunity, the fields and the meadows are majestic, and the sunset on the ridge of that particular mountain is one of nature’s great spectacles…” he trailed off, rolling his eyes and remembering one of Richard’s inflamed speeches on how amazingly beautiful the place was. And people still wandered where the whole “majestic” business came from.

“Pretty much, yeah” Dean leaned forward and placing his hands on Aidan’s shoulders, giving him a playful shake. “And what better way to do so than with your best mate here?”

“Right” Aidan sniggered. “What I want to know, _best mate_ ” – he enunciated the last two words in a tone a man would use his hands to sign quotation marks in the air would – “is how it’s gonna work.”

“We have a couple of days off next week. We rent a car, a convertible, and as soon as the sun comes out, we hit the road, just the two of us. I’ll show you the world, kid. At dawn, we ride.” He looked dramatically into the horizon and waved his hand in the same direction.

“Dork.” Aidan unceremoniously threw his legs over Dean’s, as he mockingly squinted. “Hum. I suppose this little field trip wouldn’t be an excuse to get me alone in the middle of nowhere, would it now? I’m onto you, Deano.” He was only half joking, but he regretted saying it when Dean’s smile died down a little and he looked down, like a teenager being called on having a crush. Dean wasn’t usually bashful, so it struck a chord with him that this was serious.

“What if it was?” he answered after what seemed like an eternity, placing a hand on Aidan’s knee and rubbing little circles with his thumb. Then he looked up from under his lashes with a playful smile “Would you hold it against me?”

Aidan was filled with an overwhelming wave of affection this time, and couldn’t help the stupid smile that spread across his features. “Depends on what you mean by “it”…” he joked as he raised his brows suggestively.

“’Fuck’s sake, Turner!” Dean leaned forward and slapped his arm, and all but giggled. _Giggled._ “But I guess that, if one is so inclined, one will have to accept the invitation if one wants to find out the answer.” He said with a playful smile, his eyes widening in expectation.

“Actually, no.”

“No?” Dean smile slightly faltered.

Aidan bit his lower lip, and after a moment’s hesitation, leaned into Dean’s personal space. “No, I wouldn’t mind at all spending a couple of days of complete freedom from slavery crossing the country with you and enjoying such a beautiful view” he cocked his head to the side, entwining his fingers with Dean’s above his knee. “Oh, and the landscapes are a plus, of course.”

“Aid…” Dean chuckled, surprised, and leaned forward, his breath ghosting at Aidan’s face.

Aidan laughed. “You weren’t expecting that one, were you?” He quipped, the proximity, the smell of beer on Dean’s breath and the sting of alcohol sending his heart on a furious thrumming rhythm in his chest.

“Not in so many words, no” Dean grabbed full hold of Aidan’s hand, while the other came up to wrap one of the dark curls around his fingers, as he’d done countless times before. But this time it was different, it was more _intimate_. “That’s a yes then?”

“Yeah Dean” Aidan whispered without hesitation, and it wasn’t just a ‘yes, I’ll go sight-seeing with you’. It was a ‘yes’ to the deep, underlying question they both knew would never be asked in words. And yet it was answered now, as Aidan nuzzled Dean’s nose with his own, sitting the most awkward position possible, in the lobby of some shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere. His neck ached, Dean was leaning so far forward he was just about to fall over him, terrible music was playing in the background and yet it was the most perfect moment he could ever imagine.

“You realize this changes everything?”, Dean said in a whisper.

“Humm, change is good. Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Dean huffed against his lips, and that was it, the moment he’d been waiting f…

“Ahem.”

They’ve stopped dead on their tracks, barely time enough to register what’d just happened before someone cleared their throat again.

They looked up to find a very bemused and somewhat intoxicated cast mate staring down at them.

“Jesus Christ almighty Jed, give me a heart attack, why don’t you?” Dean spat, siting up straight. Aidan nearly fell out of the couch on the process of disentangling himself from Dean’s lap, almost tipping over the center table and along with it the bottles above it with a kick. He winced at all the ruckus and turned his head back up to look at Jed Brophy expectantly.

“Riiiiight.” Jed started, eyes darting from one to the other. “I’m sorry, I’m not… interrupting anything, am I?” He bit back a laugh as he eyed Aidan carefully.

Aidan opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. You’d think for the world he looked like a kid caught making out in his parents bed, by the look of sheer terror in his eyes.

Even Dean, who was known for whisking his way out of awkward situations by cracking jokes was discombobulated. “We uhm.” He waved a hand towards Aidan. “No, we were talking uh… talking and deciding the, uhm…” He gave up, scratching the back of his head.

Jed arched an eyebrow, hands on his waist like a father scolding a five year-old for lying about who assaulted the cookie jar. “You were talking? I see.” He said slowly. “What were you boys discussing, pray tell? It seemed very interesting. _Fascinating,_ even.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Aidan found his voice again. “Was there… anything you wanted, Jed?”

Jed’s face scrunched up as he laughed. “Other than witnessing that heartwarming scene? Nicholas Sparks pales in comparison with you two kids.”

“Jed!” Dean warned, but the initial tension was gone and Aidan saw that he was laughing, despite his flustered cheeks. He begun to relax as well.

“Alright, alright. We are about to do shots and the estimated leader of this company bid me to come and extend an invitation from ourselves to yourselves.” He tried to take a bow, but as it turns out, alcohol and dwarfish manners don’t go hand in hand, as he wobbled and decided to maintain the original position. “Your uncle requests your presence at the main halls.” He seemed to hesitate for a second. “Wait. Disregard the last bit, the ‘uncle’ bit, because, if I saw what I think I just saw coming in, the whole thing would be… well, just weird, we don’t want weird”

They shared an amused look and burst out laughing, Aidan shoving at Dean’s shoulder. “I think we’ve had enough for a night – all of us, apparently, right Jed?”

But this time Jed offered them a soft smile, crossing his arms on his chest. “Shall I tell them that you two are… otherwise engaged?”

“That’s… that’s a way of putting it, yes.” Dean answered, but his eyes were on Aidan. He had a sideways smile on his lips, which made him look jovial and mischievous, sending a familiar shiver travelling through Aidan’s chest all the way down his nether regions.

Aidan and Jed exchanged a knowing look as he left. “Just a thought, though. Get a room, you two, because not even Smaug the Terrible is gonna stop Nesbitt from coming here to pester you once I come back without you.”

They watched Brophy disappear through the door then shared brief look before bursting out laughing. It was heartfelt laugh, and it was full of meaning. It bore the weight of the expectation, and nervousness, and relief that Dean felt the same way he did. Aidan doubled over and Dean threw his head back.

“How the fuck do you think he got so close so quietly we didn’t notice?”

“I have no idea, he’s like the kiwi equivalent of the Pink Panther or something!” Aidan answered, wiping his tears.

“Well to be honest I _had_ all of my attention focused somewhere else, so he could have walked in here riding an oliphant and I wouldn’t have noticed.” Said Dean, assuming his earlier position, sitting so close to Aidan that their shoulders were touching.

“Yeah…” admitted Aidan. He raised his left hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. “You don’t suppose he killed the mood, do you?” he continued, eyes drawn to Dean’s lips, now curved up with that mischievous smile again.

Dean shook his head, his eyes serious and determined. “Never. I’m always in the mood for you, and I don’t think there’s anything that could throw me off.”

“Such a charmer” Adam smiled, stroking his cheek, before finally, _finally_ leaning in for a kiss.

Dean tilted his head to the side in acceptance, Aidan’s lips gliding softly and innocently at his own. Dean’s lips were wet and every bit as soft as they looked and as Aidan imagined they would be. Dean slightly parted his lips, catching Aidan’s upper lip in between them.

Aidan’s thumb caressed his cheek, rubbing against a dimple. Dean’s left hand, which now rested against the small of Aidan’s back, slowly climbed up, curling at the back of his neck and grazing against the first wave of curls there.

Aidan inched forward and deepened the kiss, parting his lips even further to grasp Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, as he’s been dreaming of doing for ages now, which earned him a sigh and made Dean tilt his head even further.

Dean’s tongue teased and traced the lines of Aidan’s lips and he willingly parted them to accept it, welcoming it with his own. It was soft, and sexy and perfect, and Aidan could do this forever.

That is, until they heard familiar voices approaching behind them. They broke apart with a loud ‘pop’, and Dean laughed and rested his forehead against Aidan’s shoulder. Aidan sighed against his hair. “Not a single minute of peace and quiet, yeah?”

“Yeaaah, we better take this somewhere else, I think?”

Aidan stood up and tilted his head towards the pool area. “Let’s go for a walk?” He smiled and offered a stretched out hand to Dean. Without a minute’s hesitation, they were out the door.

They’d mutually agreed that their regular chick-flicky, holding-hands-and-walking-towards-the-sunset kiss could probably wait another week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my silly attempts on referencing Supernatural, Cabin Pressure and LOTR, it was stronger than me!


End file.
